Season 5
﻿Synopsis This season picks up after the second movie,Magic is back!,left off. After the winx club save the universe and left off Earth, the winx club come back to their old mata:Alfea,they become the teachers for the day. Until the new-freshman blonde fairy comes back ateaching and ruined the winx teaching class until The trix re-appears and call them selves Witches of the White Circle arrive to Alfea and try to abduct the another fairy on earth. The Winx have a new mission: Find the last fairy on Earth before the Trix does. And lucky for the Winx the last fairy happens to be in Bloom's home town of Gardenia. There they open up their pet shop: Love and Pet. Also, the Heroes and Roxy have arrived to help and things get a bit complicated when Bloom's old friend Andy happens to be in town. Also Stella and Brandon's relationship could take a turn for the worse courtesy of Mitzi. After this the Winx girls find the last fairy, a young girl about their age named Alice, who has a way with their feelings. At first Alice dosen't believe or trust anything thegirls have to say, but when the Trix came rolling around Alice had no choice but to trust and believe in them. That in turn, gave the Winx Girls their newest upgrade: Trustix. After that battle the Winx make new friend. Later, Musa and Riven hit another rough patch in their relationship, courtesy of a music producer that likes her voice and they break up. After that Alice wants to tell her Aunt that she's a fairy but the Fire Shadow ambush her and when Aru is attacked Alice earns her Trustix and with her help the Winx Club defeat the Trix and get back with their boyfriends. After that They try to deal with their newfound popularity, but the Trix was not defeated. Musa's manager gets married, Mitzi and her friends try to destroy the Winx' reputation, and Tecna creates a virtual world. The Winx also meet the Earth Fairies of Tir Na Nog: Morgana, the queen,Nebula, the one who possesed Roxy and Alice,and Marigatte. They also again meet Diana, Ancient Fairy of Nature and Zephyr, Ancient Fairy of Wind and earn another new power: Windix. Then the meet Aurora, Ancient Fairy of Ice and Elfyna, Ancient Fairy of Water and earn Elfix. Meanwhile Duman was feeling ill. His powers were growing unstable and he eventually perished. Nabu sacrificed himself to stop him and Layla/Aisha was devastated. Nebula then sealed Marigatte in the mirror and had offered Layla/Aisha a chance for revenge. The other Winx save Marigatte and learn from her that Alice is her daughter. Then the Winx stop the remaining members of the Trix by freezing them in the Aquos World.Layla/Aisha also rejoined the group.And Alice is now an official winx member. Episode List *1.The Witches Returns *2.Tears of the Black Widows *3.The Another Fairy of Earth *4.Love & Pet *5.Darcy's Surprise *6.A Fairy In Trouble *7.Winx Trustix *8.The Shadow Fire *9.Nebula's Return *10.Musa's Voice *11.Winx Club BFF *12.Aunt, I'm a Fairy! *13.Attack of The Witches *14.8: The Excellent Number *15.Magic Trainings *16.A Virtual World *17.The Haunted Island *18.The Fury of Wind *19.The Kingdom of Zephyr *20.The Gifts of Destiny *21.The Cave of Lybillia *22.The Aqua Tower *23.Dark Bloom's Trial *24.The Day of Destiny *25.Marigatte's Secret *26.Water and Fire Category:Winx Club